Libby
Libby was the female blue furred pet B'Rethna that belonged to B'Elanna Torres between 2375 and 2376. She was purchased by Seven of Nine on the planet Cirrilea as a birthday gift for Naomi Wildman but unbeknown to her, captain Kathryn Janeway had already purchased another B'Rethna for the child. While still there Libby scratched and bit B'Elanna, which, according to the vendor that had sold her would cause a B'Rethna to bond with the person in question due to contact with its blood. Hence Libby went to B'Elanna. At first B'Elanna had no interest in keeping the animal, she actually loathed the B'Rethna. Nor did Libby seemed to enjoy the prospect of belonging to the chief engineer. ( ) B'Elanna tried to pass Libby off to Seven and the captain, who refused, Seven because she feared it would die without B'Elanna and the captain because she feared her dog Jake would eat it. ( ) Harry Kim was smitten with Libby as soon as he saw her. B'Elanna willingly gave it to him to care for when he asked if she had thought of a name yet. She promised to visit every once in a while to keep it healthy. ( ) Harry did gave it her name. He named it after his old girlfriend from Earth. The fact that Libby did not mind living with Harry at all led B'Elanna to believe that the supposed "bonding" of a B'Rethna was a selling scam to discourage owners to return the pets, making them believe it would otherwise have to be euthanized or left to waste away in the absence of their owner. Libby often did not seem to even notice that B'Elanna was absent. ( ) Harry however returned Libby to B'Elanna when she and Jake completely destroyed his quarters while chasing each other. Jake found Libby "irresistable". ( ) Libby and the other B'Rethna on Voyager belonging to Naomi Wildman were responsible for spreading the Spring fever virus among the crew. It resulted in 10 pregnancies. And in both B'Rethna being neutered and spayed. ( ) Libby and the other male B'Rethna were both quite skilled on somehow finding ways to escape the quarters of their owners through vents, tubes and cracks. Jake would often run into one of them and proceed to try and chase them. Captain Janeway also suspected that Libby and her compatriot were "marking" certain areas of the ship. ( ) When B'Elanna became involved with Ro Laren she would sometimes ask the Bajoran to look after Libby. Libby would, of course, often escape to leave Ro to go search for it. On one of those occasions Ro encountered Jake while he was walking with Janeway. The dog promptly cornered Ro who was busy trying to keep Libby from shredding the front of her uniform as it tried to repay the overly friendly greeting from Jake. Libby managed to claw into her sweater and Ro had to peel the creature off, and out of a good portion of her flesh too. ( ) B'Elanna did after awhile become very attached to Libby, and it is more than possible she always had been. It was very apparent to Ro as their relationship progressed that B'Elanna often feigned her disinterest in the well-being of Libby. B'Elanna even allowed Libby to sleep with her in bed. ( ) Libby at first disliked Ro but as Libby seemed to realize that the presence of Ro in B'Elanna's quarters was going to be commenplace she gradually became more accepting of her. Ro could not decide if this was a good thing, since it led to Libby attempting to sleep on top of Ro during the night. And since Libby tended to make Ro sneeze she wondered if there was some way of getting it to dislike her again. Ro did however accept Libby as being part of the package when she became involved with B'Elanna, since the half Klingon was in the "love me, love my pet" stage. ( ) Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:B'Rethna